In typical handwriting recognition systems, a computer may receive and interpret intelligible handwritten input from sources such as paper documents, photographs, touch-screens and other devices. Among various recognition techniques, a complete handwriting recognition system also handles formatting, performs correct segmentation into characters and finds the most plausible words. However, such techniques may not perform well when recognizing handwriting input using a user device with limited screen space.